


You're Not Getting the Last Word

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fighting, Gallavich, I Love You, M/M, a fic a day for the month of may, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are fighting and Mickey has to find a way to win because there is no way that Ian can have the last word.</p><p>for the Fic-a-day-in-the-month-of-May tumblr event (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Getting the Last Word

"You're such a fucking wise guy!" Mickey yelled.

"Yeah well at least I have a way to get words out of my mouth." Ian said, gesturing wildly and shaking his head.

"Don't start with that shit again." Mickey said, pacing.

"What? Don't want to deal with that right now?" Ian asked.

This argument had been going on for the last ten minutes, neither of them closer to winning than the other.

"I'd rather talk about what we were fightin' about to begin with." Mickey said.

"Yeah, just some stupid shit that we always fight about because you can't talk about anything else." Ian said walking over to grab his jacket of the coat rack.

"Hey, we ain't fuckin' done here!" Mickey shouted and Ian just scoffed and started to walk away.

Mickey felt a heat surge through him, anger, frustration, he wasn't going to let Ian just walk away with the last word. He stormed over to him, wrenching him around and throwing his back against the wall, getting right up close to his face and his chest heaving.

"What? What is it Mick?" Ian asked, his words slicing through the air like a knife.

Mickey stared up at him, his eyes searching his face with his eyes before letting the words fall freely from his tongue. "I love you." He said, full of malice and spite but it still took Ian by surprise.

His mouth dropped and his shoulders fell and Mickey was giving him this look because he knew that Ian couldn't beat that as an argument closer. Now it was Ian who couldn't use his words and they just stood there, panting hard with Mickey's arm holding Ian against the wall, well what else was there to say now?


End file.
